A caçada noturna
by Sabrina Pierre
Summary: Edmundo resolveu caçar durante a noite. Lucy só não imaginava quem seria a presa. INCESTO


**A caçada noturna**

_Since I met you I've been crazy_

_**Desde que eu conheci você eu estou louca**_

_Since I've been with you I've been lost_

_**Desde que eu estive com você eu estou perdido**_

_You make everything see hazy_

_**Você faz tudo parecer nebuloso**_

_Love comes with such a cost_

_**O amor vem com tal custo**_

O dia estava bonito, mas era normal em Nárnia que os dias fossem perfeitos, mesmo quando chovia. Apesar da linda vista dos aposentos reais, a única coisa que lhe chamava atenção era a pequena figura que conversava com alguns animais na beirada da praia.

Cair Paravel estava completamente silenciosa naquela manhã. Pedro e Susan haviam saído para resolver problemas diplomáticos no interior do país. E isso era bom. Pelo menos para Edmund, só assim ele poderia ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos. Ah, que pensamentos. Se o rei de Nárnia tinha certeza de algo, é de que esses pensamentos deveriam ser escondido no lugar mais fundo e arraigado de sua mente.

Edmund não tinha nenhuma dúvida era de aquilo não terminaria bem. Ele estava enlouquecendo. Aos poucos. Bem lentamente, e isso era o pior. Ele temia o que acabaria fazendo se aquilo não acabasse. O que ele faria se um dia simplesmente surtasse perto dela? Ele não fazia idéia, e isso era perigoso.

Ele desceu as escadas em espirais até os jardins e encontrou sentada embaixo do de uma macieira, Lucy usava um vestido de cores claras, o vestido marcava o corpo de curvas suaves e Edmund culpava Lucy pela sua inocência exagerada. Porque apenas uma mulher, porque sim Lucy ERA uma mulher, muito inocente não saberia que morder a uma maçã e deixar o sulco descer pelos lábios daquele jeito era provocador.

Ou vai ver, Edmund que era o errado. Talvez ele que visse sedução exagerado onde só havia atos aleatórios. Ele sorriu para a irmã mais nova e se sentou ao seu lado. Encarando os cabelos de cobre que lhe caiam pelo busto, que estava parcialmente tampado pelo decote quadrado do vestido.

"Está muito bonito o dia hoje." Lucy comentou escorando a cabeça contra o ombro do irmão.

"Sim... Muito." Edmund respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro de alecrim dominar seus sentidos. "Sabe Lucy, eu andei pensando numas coisas..." _Eu não deveria fazer isso, ela é inocente, e boa. E ela é MINHA IRMÃ. _"Alguns países inventaram uma caçada noturna..." _Isso, minta para sua irmã, bem, você nunca foi flor que se cheirasse. _"E como estamos sozinhos e sem muita coisa para fazer, pensei em fazermos isso hoje. Vai ser uma noite limpa e a lua cheia vai iluminar o caminho..."

_Have I lost my mind?_

_**Eu perdi minha cabeça?**_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_**Eu perdi minha cabeça?**_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_**Eu perdi minha cabeça?**_

"Claro, Ed." Lucy ficou em pé em um salto e abriu o sorriso mais esplendido que Edmund já tinha visto na vida dele. "Eu vou arrumar minhas coisas." Ela andou alguns passos e parou, encarando o irmão. "Não vamos matar nada, não é? É só uma caçada por esporte."

Edmund sorriu e ficou em pé, pegando as pequenas mãos suaves de Lucy e as prendendo contra si. "Claro, Lu." Ele abaixou a cabeça e beijou o rosto da irmã. Ela sorriu e voltou a correr para o castelo. Edmund respirou. Tinha sim perdido a cabeça. Mas, valeria a pena cada segundo.

A noite caiu e o pequeno grupo da corte real saiu para a sua caçada noturna. Lucy ia a frente montada em um alazão branco, seguida de perto por um Edmund que pensava em maneiras diferentes de se livrar das companhias da pequena rainha.

"Ei, Lucy." Sua irmã lhe lançou um olhar sonhador e sorriu. "Melhor nos separarmos, você vem comigo, e o resto se divide em duplas. A primeira dupla que achar alguma coisa, volta para Cair Paravel e badale o sino uma vez, a segunda que chegar lá badala duas, assim saberemos quantas duplas faltaram."

"Não vamos nos perder assim, majestade?" Um cervo perguntou.

"Fomos criados nessas florestas, não há como se perder. Relaxa Bill." Edmund fez seu alazão trotar até o de Lucy e passou o dedo no rosto da irmã. "Eu vou cuidar da rainha como se fosse eu mesmo."

Dez pares foram formados, mas Edmund tinha esperança que conseguisse terminar o que planejava em menos de sete. Se o rei e a rainha fossem os últimos a voltar seria suspeito.

Com um puxão delicado ele chamou o cavalo de Lucy para a direção de um rio que conhecia, aquela região não era conhecida por ter presas, mas sim por ser deserta.

_Follow me down to the river_

_**Me siga até o rio**_

_Drink while the water is clean_

_**Beba enquanto a água é limpa**_

_Follow me down to the river tonight_

_**Me siga até o rio está noite**_

_I'll be down here on my knees_

_**Eu vou estar aqui sobre os meus joelhos**_

Não demorou avistar o rio que tomava banho nu. Desceu do cavalo e se colocou de joelho na beira da água, bebendo da água cristalina com ganas.

"Não está com sede irmã?" Perguntou docemente, lavando o rosto. Lucy sorriu e se abaixou ao seu lado, inclinando o corpo perigosamente para a beirada da água. Com um sorriso torto no rosto e um olhar maligno Edmund empurrou o pequeno corpo da irmã que caiu com um _splash _na água. "Lucy!" Ele ficou em pé e sorrindo deu um ponto na água.

A água fria lhe fez um bem danado. Lucy estava subindo a superfície e ele pode ver as pernas coladas nas saias. Com um impulso no fundo do rio nadou até ela e a puxou para a beirada.

"O que foi isso, pelo amor de Aslan?" Lucy perguntou respirando pesadamente. "Eu achei que estava segura e ai..."

Edmund alisou o rosto delicado e molhado da irmã, levando os lábios para a bochecha rosada pelo frio e tocando-lhe levemente com a língua.

"Ed..." Ela começou mas não conseguiu terminar, porque o irmão lhe tapou a boca com a ponta dos dedos.

"Está fria e molhada. Tire o vestido. Eu tenho um manto no cavalo. Já volto." Ele se pôs em pé e andou até o cavalo, puxando o manto de lã.

Lucy encontrava-se apenas com as roupas intimas, feitas de lã. Estavam colados ao corpo esguio e Ed se sentiu salivar. Ele se aproximou da irmã e delicadamente começou a roçar o mando contra a pele dela.

Lucy encarava Edmund sem saber o que fazer, então ficou apenas parada sentindo as mãos do irmão, que já não mais seguravam o manto lhe percorrem o corpo.

Edmund puxou o rosto dela e tomou-lhe os lábios. Foi rude e forçou-os a recebê-lo. Invadindo a boca macia e quente da irmã com sua língua e explorando cada canto. Delicadamente ele deitou o corpo dela no chão e se deitou por cima. Sua roupa úmida arrepiada o corpo dela, que sem saber como agir, levou as mãos aos ombros dele e os apertou.

"Você me ama?" Ele perguntou em um sussurro e voltou a tomar-lhe os lábios. "Você me ama Lucy?" Ele encarou-lhe os olhos.

"Sim." Ela respondeu com os lábios inchados e um pouco sem ar. "Eu amo."

"Então me faça feliz, irmã." Ele ergueu o tronco e arrancou a camiseta de ninho molhada, a jogando no chão. "Deixe-me amá-la."

Lucy faria tudo por Edmund. Lucy faria tudo por qualquer um. Não que ela fosse inocente, ela entendeu o que Edmund pedia, mas ela não ia negar nada a ele. Nunca.

"Sim..." Ela gemeu quando as mãos gélidas do irmão lhe tomaram os seios e os apertaram. "Sim!" Ela gritou de êxtase quando a língua dele desceu pela borda do sutian e os dedos o abaixaram, liberando os mamilos túrgidos e rosados. Edmund os tomou com fúria e sede, sugando e mordiscando como se eles fossem o mais doce dos doces. Ele desceu pelo corpo esguio e belo, mordiscando a pele de albano e a marcando como sua. _Sua. Lucy era sua._

"Tão linda..." Ele murmurou contra a pele arrepiada pelas carícias, descendo com pressa a última peça dela. Mesmo perdido no corpo da irmã ele ouviu a trombeta. _O primeiro par já foi. Nove. Faltam nove. _

Ele se ergueu e abaixou as próprias calças, levando com elas sua roupa íntima. Lucy encarou o membro do irmão e sentiu o rosto ficar quente.

Edmund se tocou, subindo e descendo a mão por tudo sua extensão. Com delicadeza ele colocou-a de joelhos e pegou sua mão livre, levando-a até ele.

"Toque o Lucy. Sinta o que você faz comigo." Ela o segurou e o apertou com um pouco de força, fazendo Edmund chiar de desejo. Edmund desceu a própria mão entre os corpos e tocou o centro de calor da irmã, alisando-a por cima e depois penetrando o dedo lentamente em suas dobras encharcadas. Lucy gemeu e o apertou de novo. Ele fechou os olhos e se concentrou para não a foder naquele instante.

Ele deitou Lucy novamente e se colocou entre suas pernas, passou delicadamente as pernas brancas e torneadas da irmã pelos ombros e abaixou a cabeça.

Lucy palpitava, sua lubrificação deixando sua linda boceta molhada e brilhante. Edmund engoliu a saliva e foi direto a fonte do néctar mais doce.

Ele sugou e chupou o feixe de nervos da irmã, o pontinho duro e sensível dela. Lucy soltou um grito de surpresa que terminou com um gemido. _Trombeta. Oito. Faltam oito. _Edmund circulou o pontinho túrgido da irmã e lhe sugou novamente, sem muito tempo e paciência desceu até sua entrada e lhe bombeou com a língua, Lucy gemia e se contorcia pelos toques ousados do irmão.

"Estamos sem tempo Lu." Ele disse dando uma lambida em toda a extensão úmida e doce da irmã. "Me desculpa pela pressa." Ele voltou a se inclinar, as pernas da irmã ainda estavam em seus ombros deixando sua fenda bem visível e abertinha. Ele colocou a cabeça de seu membro naquela entrada maravilhosa e com um encontro de quadris estocou tudo para dentro. Lucy gritou e agarrou a terra ao seu redor. Sua respiração ficou ruidosa, mas Edmund estava lá, beijando-lhe o rosto, os lábios e lhe prometendo que tudo ficaria bem. _Trombeta. Sete. _Ed retirou todo o membro da irmã, mantendo apenas sua cabeça e voltou lentamente para dentro dela. O gemido dessa vez não mais de tanto dor.

"Melhor?" Perguntou chupando-lhe o pescoço e lhe mordendo.

"Aaah... Siim." Ela gemeu quando ele foi de encontro com ela novamente. Edmund estocou uma, duas, três vezes, então parou e tirou as pernas dela do ombros, saindo completamente dela.

"Deita de lado." Disse com urgência. A irmã obedeceu rapidamente. Edmund se colocou atrás dela e ergueu a perna de Lucy, passando por sua cintura e voltando a penetrar sua fenda apertada.

Lucy não sabe dizer quanto tempo ficaram ali, com ele estocando furiosamente dentro dela, fazendo o corpo balançar com o xingado do quadril, ela teve certa que ouviu três soares da trombeta. O irmão delicadamente lhe colocou de quatro e voltou a penetrar com força. Lucy gemia o nome dele e deixava-lhe apalpar o corpo. Uma das mãos do irmão lhe puxavam o cabelo de modo doloroso, a outra encontrou aquele pontinho minúsculo e sensível e ficou o esfregando com força. Lucy não agüentou, depois de mais duas estocadas rudes o irmão sentiu o corpo explodir em êxtase e sentiu logo depois o irmão explodir dentro de si, manchando lhe as coxas com a prova de sua satisfação.

Lavaram-se no rio rapidamente e chegaram ao castelo antes do antepenúltimo par. Ninguém perguntou nada sobre a caçada matinal dos irmãos reais.

Mas, toda noite, Edmund caçava a mesma coisa no quarto da irmã.


End file.
